


Puppy for Grace

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny searches for the perfect dog and Steve helps him have an epiphany</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy for Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, Huntress. :)

Danny sat in his office and wondered why Rachel decided it was a good idea to agree to Grace’s request of getting a puppy for her birthday. Not only had Rachel approved the request but she said that Danny would be the one to get the dog. "It’s not like Grace will actually be walking the thing, and knowing Stan and Rachel, it won’t be able to go inside when dirty. Seriously, does she even think this through?" muttered Danny as he continued to click through the AKC website to find the appropriate breed.

Danny heard the door to his office open and close but didn’t look up to see who entered. He hoped it was the new intern the taskforce were forced to accept, delivering papers.

"What are you doing?" asked Steve, taking a seat across from Danny.

"Nothing," said Danny glancing up at Steve. He minimized the internet window on the computer.

Steve raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Why do you have this need to know everything?" questioned Danny.

Steve smiled in response.

Danny sighed, "Rachel decided that Grace can have a dog. The only thing is that it can’t live at their place and she _nicely_ hinted that I would be the one to ask. A puppy, babe, she wants a puppy. I’m pretty sure that pets aren’t allowed at my place."

"It can be at my house," answered Steve.

"Your house?"

"Danny, since we started dating how many times have you actually slept in your apartment?" Seeing Danny start to think about it, Steve continued. "Zero. I know because we only go there to grab clothes to take back to my place. Isn’t it time…I mean...the dog can live with me."

Danny looked at Steve in shock. He hadn’t realized that he had hardly been to his apartment since the two got together three months ago. He paid his rent every month without even thinking about it. Danny sighed mentally; he had been living with Steve these past three months without realizing it.  It became second nature to go to Steve’s at the end of the day.

"I need to move out from my apartment," whispered Danny, "we…."

"-have been living together for the past three months. I didn’t say anything, in case you didn’t…but a month ago with the shooting…." Steve stood up and walked over to Danny. He pulled Danny out of his chair and embraced him. "You said you loved me and wouldn’t leave me," he whispered before kissing Danny on the lips.

Danny moaned into the kiss as Steve started to dominate it and force him up on the desk. Danny pulled back from the kiss, his cheeks slightly flushed and whispered, "Not at work, babe. Not with-"

"No one’s here. Chin and Kono took the intern out to lunch," whispered Steve before gently biting on Danny’s ear and starting to unbutton Danny’s shirt.

"Commander McGarrett!" came a shout from the doorway of Danny’s office.

Steve stepped away from Danny and glared at the intruder. "Was there something you needed, Jack?" He asked the shocked intern.

Jack was silent and didn’t move his eyes from Danny’s back until he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and guide him away from the office.

"Sorry, boss. Didn’t realize that you were busy," Kono explained, slightly embarrassed.

Steve watched Kono and Jack walk towards Kono’s office then turned back to Danny. Steve frowned as he saw that Danny buttoned up the few that were unbuttoned by Steve before they were interrupted.

Danny glared at Steve as he stood. The mood was ruined and while Danny regretted it, he was also thankful. "This is why I said that we can’t do this at work anymore. Too many people have walked in on us already! I will not have that intern reporting to whomever about us."

Steve nodded and sat in a chair while listening to Danny rant.

Finally, after a few minutes Danny stopped talking and looked at Steve. "Were you even listening to me?" asked Danny.

Steve looked at Danny, "Not really. I was thinking about the type of dog we can get Gracie."

Before Danny could start another tirade, Steve grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the office. "I have a friend that breeds dogs," said Steve as they walked out.

"It better not be a super ninja army dog, Steve! She wants a cute puppy to play with...." started Danny on what would be the perfect dog for Grace.


End file.
